


Lazy Burn

by Stultiloquentia



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domesticity, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultiloquentia/pseuds/Stultiloquentia
Summary: Just a lazy Sunday in front of the TV.





	

Watching TV on a Sunday night, just a rerun of some sort of sportsball neither of them cares about too much. Most of Bitty's attention is on his phone, where he's bookmarking slow cooker recipes. Jack's got Bitty arranged between his legs, snugged and warm against his chest, with his soft hair tickling Jack's neck. One hand is beneath Bitty's shirt, palm flat against his stomach, and Bitty's free hand covers it, stroking idly, playing with his fingers. Jack caresses Bitty's stomach in lazy, stop-and-start circles, teases along the edge of his waistband, dips one finger underneath. Subsides, as the game picks up for a minute. Bitty opens a new website and tips his head up to press a kiss to the underside of Jack's jaw. 

Jack's hand meanders downward until he touches pubic hair; he combs his fingers through its softness, still idle and not particularly intentional. Touching for comfort more than anything else. Bitty hums approvingly and presses his shoulders into the firm muscle behind him before letting his body go even more boneless. They stay like that for a long time. Connected skin to skin only by Jack's lips on the juncture of Bitty's neck and shoulder and Jack's hand cupping his groin. Their breathing is slow and even and synced. Bitty's eyelids droop and his head lolls to the side so his nose is pressed against Jack's throat, and he lets his phone slip onto the couch cushions. Jack smiles and nuzzles. "Mmm, touch me," Bitty finally asks, and in reply Jack slides both hands down into Bitty's loose pajama pants and caresses his thighs, first the tops, then sliding inward, where his pale gold hair is fine and sparse and his skin is smoothest, and he strokes long, firm lines, and lets the edge of his thumb touch Bitty's balls, and drinks in Bitty's drawn-out, tremulous sigh. 

Bitty's hips shift. His untouched cock fills, until Jack can't stand watching and not feeling it happen against his palm. Jack curls his fingers around Bitty's cock just as Bitty grasps his jaw and pulls him into a kiss, and they both inhale and groan a little, while the television coughs and roars dully in the background. But there's still no rush. Jack jerks him once, twice, then hitches him a little higher in his lap, and goes back to simply cupping him, focusing instead on his mouth, and a string of deep and contented kisses while his other arm holds him close around his middle. Eventually their lips part, and the game on the screen distracts them with a goal and an ensuing clamor. Bitty wiggles himself comfortable, flips his phone over to reply to a ping, but drops it down again. Jack plays with Bitty's cock and Bitty plays with Jack's fingers, and the pleasure builds and ebbs and swells again until Bitty's hips are undulating gently but steadily, and he's making small uh and oh noises in the back of his throat. 

Bitty's head tips back on Jack's shoulder, and his grip on Jack's wrist tightens, and everything crests as simply as that; he comes with a soft cry: "Jack. Sweetheart, oh—"

Jack watches as Bitty shudders through it. When he's done his face breaks into a sleepy smile. Jack wipes his hand on a tissue. Offers one to Bitty, who laughs and says he'd better just go find new PJs. He slumps against Jack for another minute, basking in Jack's weird, snuffly kisses to his cheek and temple, then heaves himself up with a grumble and Jack's hand on his ass with the assist, and toddles away to clean himself off and refill their drinks.


End file.
